<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aisling and Soc ( a Ballybraddan fanfic) by Chickennuggets1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500108">Aisling and Soc ( a Ballybraddan fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickennuggets1986/pseuds/Chickennuggets1986'>Chickennuggets1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ballybraddan (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickennuggets1986/pseuds/Chickennuggets1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>( This is set when they're 14/15. Chapter 1 and 2 are when they're still 13) Aisling and Soc's relationship (season 2 and post season 2).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Poem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BALLYBRADDAN (MONSTER ANIMATION AND RTE) I DO NOT CLAIM ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE MY ORIGINAL TEXT. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The Poem<br/>
Soc had always liked Aisling. He liked her from the very start. It didn't matter that Aisling didn't play hurling, Soc didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed having someone cheer for him. He loved how she was so smart and easy to talk to, he thought she was beautiful, inside and out. But most of all, he loves her kind heart. He liked her so much that he felt himself falling more and more in love with her, each and every day.</p><p>One day, he decided to write a poem for her. He kept it short and sweet. The next day at school, he admired her as he watched her help a first class student get to class. After long, boring lessons, it was finally break time. He ran out with the team, grabbing his hurl on the way. But, when he left a gust of wind blew the poem out from his bag. Aisling noticed it strewn across the floor.</p><p>As she picked it up, a happy smile came on her face. What Soc didn't know, was that she liked him too. She held the poem to her heart, reciting it in her head. She couldn't believe it. " Soc actually likes me back!" she thought to herself. Then out loud, she said: " I can't believe Soc actually wrote a poem.. for me... he liked me back."She didn't know that Soc was at<br/>
the classroom door, listening. When Soc heard her say that, he was relieved and ecstatic. The girl he loves, liked him back. He watched as shout it back in his bag, silently pleased his plan had worked. Then the rest of the class came in and lessons started, his happy bubble was burst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big fundraiser finally comes, and Soc confesses his true feelings for Aisling</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BALLYBRADDAN (MONSTER ANIMATION AND RTE) I DO NOT CLAIM ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE MY ORIGINAL TEXT. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was the day of the big fundraiser Asiling organized to save money up to fix the town tower. People started entering the town hall as they waited for the silent auction to start. Aisling smiled with happiness as she saw all the people who came to help her. Soc noticed and smiled to himself, he really loved it when she smiled. It was like her smile lit up the room. At the back of the hall one of the school bully ( Speedy)'s goons, Seany discovered the poem. Laughing he took it out. He was going to read it to everyone.</p><p>He grabbed the microphone on stage, clutching the poem in the other. He switched on the speaker and loudly got everyone's attention. He said between laughs: "Attention! Someone's in love with Aisling and they've written a poem!"<br/>
Aisling and Soc gasped as Seany continued "it's called an 'Ode to Aisling' and it's written by some poor eejit!"Just as he was about to begin reading, Soc stormed up to the stage. 'Nobody makes  Asiling cry' he thought.</p><p>As he picked up his poem, he noticed a love heart Aisling drew with their names in it. He thought '𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙬 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩... 𝘿𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠?' He grabbed the microphone off Shawny and begun to speak. " If you're going to tease Aisling about the poem, tease the writer first. Me." Aisling smiled.He was standing up for her. He begun to recite the poem. Aisling slowly walked towards him.</p><p>" 𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙄'𝙢 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙄 𝙤𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙙, 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙨 𝙛𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙢𝙮 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙.<br/>
𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙙, 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙩𝙤𝙤, 𝙨𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙮 𝙄'𝙢 𝙬𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙤𝙚𝙢 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪.''<br/>
" 𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙨, 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙫𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙨𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙮 𝙗𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙨 , 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙩𝙤𝙤, 𝙨𝙤 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙤𝙡 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪''</p><p>Aisling was touched at how kind he was as she reached the stage. He jumped down and confessed. "Aisling, I've loved you ever since I first saw you. You're beautiful and kind and smart. I feel like I'm falling deeper in love with you every day. Do you like me back?"<br/>
Aisling responded. " Of course I do Soc. I love you so much!" They shyly hugged, and kissed as everyone applauded.</p><p>As they held hands walking home, Soc was ecstatic. The girl he loved, loved him back. He softly said to her: " This has been a dream come true" she chuckled and agreed. " I love you Soc. We also reached the goal to repair the tower!" Soc said: " I love you too Asiling" as they hugged, sparks flew. It was a love so powerful, so pure, so sweet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aisling and Socs big date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BALLYBRADDAN (MONSTER ANIMATION AND RTE) I DO NOT CLAIM ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE MY ORIGINAL TEXT. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soc anxiously waited outside Cafe Avalon for Aisling. He was worried she wouldn't show up. But then, she arrived. He was shocked at her beauty. "H-hi" he greeted Soc shyly. It was his first real date. " hi" said Aisling shyly. They walked in and ordered their food. When Aisling wasn't looking, Beacon and Solo were making heart signs and making kissing noises teasing Soc and laughing, but it was all in good nature. Soc glared at them and they walked away laughing.<br/>
When the food arrived, it was delicious. There was only one drink they ordered left so they shared it, which both of them were secretly thrilled with. It was a perfect romantic moment. They talked about their favorite books, and talked about comics they liked too. Soc had a recurring nightmare that was about the team Thorough beating the Ballybraddan team at the hurling championship. He confessed this to Aisling and she consoled him."you're part of the team and you have what it takes to beat Thorough. And sure, you beat them last year. He hurt his hand and she placed her hand on  it. Before she realized what she was doing she quickly took it away, blushing as as Soc. Then he whispered" I don't mind your hand on mine" he blushed. Aisling blushed and held his hand. Looking into her eyes he said : " I wrote that poem because... I love you.I'm glad you like me because I like you so much too. I was wondering if you wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked. Aisling beamed saying "Boyfriend and girlfriend? I'd love to!" They shyly smiled at each other.</p><p>On the walk home they held hands and talked about anything. That was another thing Soc loved about Aisling. She was so easy to talk to and so kind. They encountered speedy and his gang. They started teasing them and laughed at Aisling and Soc holding hands. Aisling was about to stand up for her and Soc but Seany said: " why should Soc like you? You're not even a hurler". Tears welled up in Aisling's eyes. Soc had enough. He told Speedy's gang the truth. How she was amazing in every way and he loved her even if she wasn't a hurler. He scared them away. "Thanks" Aisling  said." " anytime" Soc replied smiling at her. When she went home and he walked to his house, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved her. She was special. And what's even better was she loved him too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A big dance comes up, and the gang go to it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BALLYBRADDAN (MONSTER ANIMATION AND RTE) I DO NOT CLAIM ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE MY ORIGINAL TEXT. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soc worked up all his courage to ask Aisling to the big school dance . He got his friends to help him make a sign. The next day, he asked yo to her in the corridor with a rose and the sign, saying: 'will you go to the dance with me?' She replied "yes Soc, I'd loved to." They hugged and Soc kissed Aisling while everyone applauded. Sparks flew and I felt like they were the only two people in the world.</p><p>He waited for Aisling on the big night. They were going to be meeting up with their friends. His friend Solo was bringing Fiona and Beacon was bringing Amber. When she stepped outside he gasped. He was astounded by her beauty. Her dress was a midi dress and it came to her knees. It was soft pink with small embellishments and her long, silky hair cascades down her back like a beautiful waterfall of curls. "Are you ready?" She asked. Soc replied with Yes. He said: "You look amazing". Aisling blushes and said "you don't look too bad yourself".</p><p>When they walked into the school, everyone admired Aisling. Even Speedy's gang thought she was really pretty, but she only had eyes for Soc and he only had eyes for her. They began dancing, he swayed her around the dance floor as she leant her head on his shoulder. " I love you Soc" " I love you too Aisling" he replied. Then, they kissed their first proper kiss. They each felt butterflies. They pulled apart and blushed. They then joined up with their friends and had lots of fun.</p><p>On the walk home, they held hands. It just felt so nice. Aisling suddenly pointed to a star. " look! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!". Soc bento down and kissed the tip of her nose gently. He said "I already have everything I want". " what?" She replied smiling. "You". She melted at that sentence and hugged him suddenly. He hugged her back. He wanted it to be like this forever. Just him and Aisling. It was these little moments that made everything special.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Hurling Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big hurling final comes up, but Soc gets nervous before the big match.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BALLYBRADDAN (MONSTER ANIMATION AND RTE) I DO NOT CLAIM ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE MY ORIGINAL TEXT. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day of the big hurling match between Ballybraddan and Thorough. As the Ballybraddan team waited for the match to start, Soc was nervous. But then Aisling gently squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers back. She instantly comforted him. He caught Aisling off guard by hugging her. She hugged him back. Aisling's best friends San and Fiona cooed at the cute couple saying "aww" to them, as Soc's friends Beacon and Solo teased him. They were so caught up in their hug that they didn't even notice that the match was starting. They kissed for good luck, and he ran onto the pitch and got into goal. </p><p>The Match was nail-bitingly close, but Ballybraddan won!!! They were ecstatic.<br/>
Aisling and Soc ran towards each other and they embraced. Then he kissed her cheek as the crowd 'awwed'. Soc went up to the podium with the rest of the team, and felt so proud when they got their medals. He felt like everything was amazing, like he was in top of the world. The team cheered as they got the trophy. Soc looked into the small crowd on the pitch, and he and Aisling locked eyes and smile at each other. It was amazing Ballybraddan won the match, but it was even better that he had the best girlfriend in the world.</p><p>The team went to cafe Avalon for a celebratory meal. Aisling and Soc shared a coke, and Aisling  couldn't help smiling at her boyfriend. She was the luckiest girl in the world. To him, she was his Cinderella and to her, he was her Prince Charming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Under the mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Christmas Eve in Ballybraddan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BALLYBRADDAN (MONSTER ANIMATION AND RTE) I DO NOT CLAIM ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE MY ORIGINAL TEXT. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely Christmas in Ballybraddan. Even for Ireland, it was a White Christmas. Soc couldn't help staring at his girlfriend. The soft snowflakes gently fell from the sky, some even falling into her long, silky black hair. He was even so distracted, he let a ball go in! Aisling watched from the sidelines of the match. He had an awestruck look on his face, watching her beautiful face glow in the snow. His fellow teammates said "Soc! What are you doing? Block the goal!!!". Soc snapped back into reality, and flinched the ball away just in time. The match was over and Ballybraddan had won.</p><p>They celebrated in cafe avalon later. Aisling had gotten a card for everyone. Everyone thanked her, pleased with the card, and Soc whispered in awe:"she's amazing and so nice too" But unfortunately, he didn't know his  friends Solo, Aidan and Beacon overheard him. Aidan raised an eyebrow at Dylan and Beacon and jokingly said: "We're all happy with the cards, especially Soc!" Soc turned a startling beetroot red shade and mumbled at his friends to shut up. His friends stopped and apologized, sneaking in another friendly laugh afterwards.</p><p>The bantor and banisteor were sitting shyly, sipping hot chocolates. They both liked each other but were too shy to confess. Aidan, Solo,<br/>
Beacon, Sam, Fiona and Ziggy were talking about a match. Soc and Aisling were planning a Christmas activity for them all to do. They both put their hands on the planner at the same time and blushed. They were lost in eachothers eye. Soc stared dreamily at her and she was lost in his eyes. But then, they didn't notice Speedy's gang walking in. They had formed a small truce, but that didn't stop Speedy's gang from being mean to the group. Laughing good naturely, Beacon called out : " Come on you two lovebirds! We're doing the gift exchange now". Aisling and Soc blushed and walked back over to their friends.</p><p>The gift exchange was fun. Aidan got Beacon, Beacon got Solo, Solo got Ziggy, Ziggy got Aidan, Fiona and Sam got each other, and Aisling and Soc got each other. When everyone was done exchanging gifts, Aisling and Soc were last. She got him a new hurl and he got her a little teddy bear, which was one of the cutest ever. They were both so glad that they unknowingly hugged, earning wolf whistles from Speedy's gang. Solo and Aidan told them to be quiet, while Aisling and Soc pulled away blushing. Everyone in the group thanked each other and they were all glad to have such good friends in eachother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Crattan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The main players of the Crattan team (Solo’s former bullies) are back in Ballybraddan and are seeking revenge after Ballybraddan beat them in the quarterfinals last year. But this time, they have set their eyes on new targets: Aisling and Fiona. As Soc attempts to protect Aisling and Beacon tries to protect Fiona, things take a dangerous turn and their friends have to step in. Solo has to face his bullies again, but this time Solo is determined to leave triumphantly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long to update.<br/>I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS,SETTINGS OR PLACES IN THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RTÉ AND MONSTER ANIMATION STUDIOS AND THE OWNERS OF THE BALLYBRADDAN CARTOON. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND TEXT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an Autumn afternoon, and the gang are in the park. Solo, Ziggy, Beacon, Fiona and Sam were passing the slíotar with their hurls, Aidan was taking pictures of the colorful orange and red leaves as they fell to the ground and Aisling and Soc were shyly holding hands, in a world of their own. Everything was going great, until Crattan showed up.</p>
<p>The three main bullies laughed their cruel laugh as they approached their targets. When the gang saw Crattan, Solo immediately clenched his fists. Solo expected to get taunted and gets ready to fight back, his friends backing him up. Surprisingly, they moved past Solo and focused on Aisling and Fiona. The main, biggest bully had his eyes set on Aisling, while one of his sidekick had his eyes set on Fiona. </p>
<p>Being the unbelievable, douchebags they were, the bullies immediately tried chatting them up. Aisling was unfortunately being eyed up by the main bully on her appearance, and heard comments in the form of wolf whistles and catcalls. She shrunk away in disgust, and buried her face into Soc’s chest. Soc hugged her protectively and stomped towards the main bully, whilst Beacon was confronting the guy who was hitting on Fiona. Beacon was a very overprotective brother, and when his sister was being treated like that, he snapped. Soc was similar, furious at the bullies for treating Aisling like that. </p>
<p>Soc immediately threw a punch at the bully, unfortunately not hurting him. Even though he was an good hurler and athletic, the bully was tall and bulky in stature. Soc was immediately greeted by a punch, causing a black eye and a split lip. Beacon got a gash on his cheek. Solo and Ziggy stepped in, hurls raised intimidating the bullies. Solo managed to get a punch in as the bullies ran away. Aisling was shaken and her best friend Sam comforted her, while she also comforted Fiona. Soc was slightly dazed, but Aisling hugged him. She whispered things about him being a hero and protecting her while she got her mini first aid pack from her bag, and started sterilizing his wounds. He winced in pain, but bore through it. Aisling have some to Fiona and Sam as they cleaned up Beacon.</p>
<p>Soc was in great pain, but blushed and had to admit he felt better when Aisling kissed his eyes and nose to make them better. He felt it was worth it, as the feeling of protecting Aisling and his friends felt good. The gang begun a small match, drank some lemonade, and after a while they went home. Soc walked Aisling home. As they held hands and walked through the streets as the sun set, Soc caught a glimpse of her face in awe of the picturesque sunset. The setting sun shun down on her face, giving her a beautiful natural glow, and Soc fell in love with her over and over again. He was so glad that Aisling liked him back. He never planned to let Aisling get hurt or let her go. As they approached her house, Soc plucked up the courage and told Aisling how much he loved her. Aisling smiled and repeated his feelings. They shared a soft goodnight kiss, and parted ways. As Soc walked home, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Aisling was his dream girl: she was so kind to everyone, she was smart, generous, comforting and loyal aswell. He had loved her ever since they first met, when she cleaned up his knees after he fell on the football field in fifth class. The best part was: she liked him back. Every time they’re together, the spark gets stronger. It is really true love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Head over heels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Collection of short oneshots where Soc realizes how in love with Aisling he is: head over heels.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS/PLACES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RTÉ AND THE CREATORS OF BALLYBRADDAN. I DONT CLAIM ANY OF THE RIGHTS OR CHARACTERS IN THIS<br/>STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND TEXT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moment 1: Distracted</p><p>Soc sighed dreamily as he stared at Aisling from his table in Café Avalon. His heart did a somersault when she gently tied her her back into a ponytail with a hair tie Fiona gave to her as she quietly laughed at Sam’s joke. Soc was so distracted that he stopped listening to the hurling conversation he was having with Beacon and Solo and focused on her. He didn’t even realize how much he was staring until his friends sniggered and elbowed each other. Beacon commented: “ Wow Soc I guess Aisling is more interesting than hurling now” and laughed. Solo jokingly said: “ I wish you were this concentrated and focused on our last hurling match”. Soc blushed and mumbled a feeble, half hearted shut up at them. He watched as the sun from the glass window shone on her face, radiating her beautiful self. Everybody in their class knew that Aisling was one of the prettiest girls in town. She was even no stranger to stares from Ballybraddan’s opposing hurling teams. Soc liked her so much because she was beautiful inside as well. She was always fundraising and is kind to everyone. Soc was immensely happy when she returned his feelings. He snapped out of his staring as he saw his friends laughing and nudging him, and was confused until Beacon motioned for Soc to look in front of him. Aisling noticed he was staring and as they made eye contact she smiled shyly. He didn’t realize he was a brilliant shade of red until he saw his face in the glass window. He put his head down, as he friends patted his shoulders, snickering and calling him lover boy jokingly. Even when he was in goal in matches, he would forget the match and stare at her sometimes until Beacon called at him to concentrate. He was head over heels for his girlfriend.</p><p>Moment 2: Rain<br/>
On rainy days, Aisling and Soc would rather be cuddled up inside watching films or reading books. Today, they were standing in the pouring rain in the muddy park. It was the idea of Beacon. He called it: “Emergency Training”. Beacon was a great  friend, but very competitive when it came to hurling. The Ballybraddan team sighed as Beacon made them run faster. Soc wasn’t needed in goal until they started the practice goals. He and Aisling were cuddled up on the made up “sidelines” in their own world. Soc had gave Aisling his jacket as she was cold, and she appreciated this gesture. She thought he was so sweet, and let him know. They forgot where they were and kissed, until Soc’s perfect moment was ruined by Beacon and Dylan shouting: “ Soc we’ve been calling you to get in goal ten times now! Stop kissing your girlfriend and get in here” Aisling and Soc’s friends laughed good-naturely at this comment as Aisling and Soc blushed. Soc ran into the field and attempted a sorry while blushing furiously. When training was over they said goodbye to their friends and walked home. Soc hugged Aisling and kissed the tip of her nose (which was easy as he was much taller) and they hugged/walked home. When they were together, the love they have kept them warm, even in the cold Irish weather.</p><p>Moment 3: Rockford matches and Jealousy</p><p>It was the day of a big match against Rockford, and the Ballybraddan team were ready. It was such a close match but in the end Ballybraddan won 7-1 points. Afterwards as they all shook hands Soc was jealous to see that a Rockford player was attempting to flirt with Aisling. He smiled to himself when he heard her say: “ I’m sorry but I have an amazing boyfriend and would never leave him” Soc  arrived just in time to hug her and spin her around. The player jealously stomped off. Soc and Aisling kissed in celebration of winning the big match, earning them the cheering and Wolf whistles of their friends and the furious looks of jealously from the guys who wished they were Soc. Aisling only had eyes for Soc. Even when he felt insecure she reassured him that he was amazing, kind and her Prince Charming. She always made him smile and was always there for him. He felt like he was the luckiest guy alive whenever he got to hold her hand or even walk down the street with her. Their love was so strong that even Speedy and his goons didn’t annoy or hassle them about it. </p><p>Moment 4: Sick days</p><p>Soc will always remember the time he was sick in shes with a nasty cold. All of his friends visited him while he was sick in bed and Aisling held his hand and talked to him, even coaxing him to eat his soup when he needed to but didn’t want to. She was so polite to his Mam when she was let in. She said hi to her friend Aidan (and Soc’s twin brother) before making her way to Soc’s room, armed with his favorite biscuits, soup, comics and her laptop for movies. He mumbled in his sick voice how lucky he was to have her and she smiled and gently said; “I’m lucky to have you too” he smiled a tired smile at this. Aisling offered him a biscuit and turned on their favorite movie. When Aisling was there even his nasty cold didn’t seem so bad. When the movie was over they just relaxed and talked for a while. Aisling had to eventually go home.Soc hugged her goodbye and he was left alone again. He grabbed his sliotar from his side table and begun hitting against the wall and catching it. He was bored out of his mind, but remembered the soup Aisling made him and smiled. It was nice to drink warm soup while he had a bad cold. He loved how caring she was. </p><p>Moment 5: Nervous </p><p> As Soc shared a strawberry milkshake with Aisling, they reminisced about how nervous they were that the other wouldn’t like them back. They laughed about it now, realizing how silly they had been. Soc begun to like Aisling first. It was in fifth class, and he started to realize that he thought of Aisling as more than a friend. She was always around the gang as she was Sam and Aidan’s best friend, friends with them all and even though she didn’t do hurling she was the Ballybraddan teams main supporter/cheerleader/publicist. Whenever she talked to him, Soc found himself turning red and feeling very nervous. When he plucked up the courage and tried to confess to her, it wasn’t until sixth class. At first, he tried to tell her straightaway and be honest. But all it took was a kind smile from Aisling and he was stammering like a scratched cd. His friends noticed this and teased him, sarcastically calling him “smooth” and “Romeo”. Soc was annoyed at them and even though they were great, loyal friends, they did tease eachother from time to time. Aisling started liking him after she discovered he wrote a poem for her. After mistaking it being written by his twin brother Aidan, she got mixed up. Luckily, Aidan and Aisling cleared the misunderstanding straightaway. When she dropped her book, she felt his hands on hers and they both blushed. She was touched when he stood up for her and overjoyed when he revealed the poem was from Soc. She was always so nervous he didn’t like her back, and relieved when he did. All their friends thought they were so cute together, and it was true. They really were a perfect match. Even thought they were together now, Soc and Aisling still got nervous sometimes when they saw eachother sometimes. Aisling was captivated by his kindness, and thought him perfect and Soc was captivated by how modest she was even though she was perfect to him on every way. He loved how smart she was, and how generous she was as well. She loved how kind and thoughtful he was to her. They loved each other so much, and day after day the spark got stronger and more powerful. Together, they could conquer anything. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oneshot where Soc and Aisling are there for each-other, and know they can always rely on each other her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS/PLACES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RTÉ AND THE CREATORS OF BALLYBRADDAN. I DONT CLAIM ANY OF THE RIGHTS OR CHARACTERS IN THIS<br/>STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND TEXT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matches and Bullies</p>
<p>Soc always knew that he could rely on Aisling for encouragement and support. When he was struggling with his schoolwork, she was always there to help him study and reassure him that he would do okay. When he had bad matches, or had an off day that unintentionally hurt the hurling teams performance, she was always there with words of encouragement and even in his worst matches, she cheered loudly on the sidelines for him. She was so proud of him and the team and wasn’t afraid to show it. Whenever he was down, she, with the help of their friends, always cheered him up. She was always there for him, and he would always be there for her.</p>
<p>Smiling, he remembered a moment where her loyalty really persevered. It was a few months ago, when they first started dating, and they were hanging out with the team/their group of friends. It was Soc, Aisling, Aidan, Beacon, Solo, Sam, Ziggy and Fiona. They were hanging around in the park, on a crisp summer evening. Beacon, Solo, Sam, Ziggy and Fiona were playing hurling, Aidan was taking pictures so they could remember the moment and Aisling and Soc were quietly talking to each-other. The group of friends suddenly saw a group of Rockford boys approaching, the team that beat them to first place in the finals. Among them was the gangs old friend, and Beacon’s old best friend Dylan, who left the Ballybraddan team and moved because of his mam’s job offer. He was nice enough. The gang suddenly froze when the Rockford gang begun talking to them. They were teasing the team, calling them “Ballybraddan losers”. Most of the gang scoffed and didn’t take their words to heart, ignoring them, but it really affected Soc. Beacon was shocked, and looked to Dylan to ask him to get his teammates to back off, but Dylan sheepishly mouthed an “I’m sorry” and hung his head. Things started to escalate. Most of the gang started to get fazed by what Rockford said as the things had gotten meaner, but then the most of the Rockford boys stopped picking on the gang and left them alone. All except Soc. The head bully didn’t back off. Aisling glared fiercely at the bully, shocking their friends as she was usually shy around new people. Aisling snapped when the bully said one last thing, so shocking that their team members jaws’ dropped. The bully had said: “ You’re such a loser Soc. You’re horrible at games. I am shocked that you even got a girlfriend since you’re so pathetic. She is either being paid by you to date her or blind.” Solo ran towards the bully about to lunge at him, until Fiona held him back, saying it wasn’t worth it. Suddenly, something that nobody expected to happen happened next. Aisling stomped up to the bully, gave him a slap so hard that he nearly fell flat on his face, and told him that Soc would always be a better hurler and person than he ever could be. She told him to shut the hell up and to get off his high horse, calling him “the most arrogant, pathetic person she had ever met” and with that, she grabbed Soc’s arm, smiled at her teammates, and gave the bullies one last glare. The main bully was shocked, and his teammates were equally astounded. </p>
<p>When they left the park, everyone cheered Aisling on for standing up for them and high fives her. They all laughed after remembering the looks on the bullies faces. They all parted ways, and Soc was still silent. He walked Aisling home as it was dark, and finally spoke up. He stammmered: “ t-thanks for uh y-know standing up for me earlier. B-but why would you? Am uh I worth it?” While rubbing the back of his neck. She laughed softly and pulled him in for a hug. She whispered to him that he of course was worth it and none of what the bully said was true. She told him that he was one of the best hurlers she had ever saw, and such a kind person and what the bully said was all bull crap. He chuckled softly and asked what he did to deserve her, and she reassured him that he was worth it and deserved every good thing. They hugged one more time, and each went home. Soc always laughed when he remembered that kind,gentle Aisling slapped that bully so hard he nearly fell, and always smiled when he remebered that he could always count on her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aisling, Soc, Sam, Solo, Beacon and Aidan have to watch the Ballybraddan GAA club’s under 7’s, and attempt to look after the little kids.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS. ALL OF THE RIGHTS GO TO RTE AND THE CREATORS OF BALLYBRADDAN. I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND TEXT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bantor thought it would be a good idea to make Aisling, Soc, Sam, Solo, Aidan and Beacon look after the under 7’s of the club. The gang expected cute and easily to watch little kids, and even though the kids they met were cute, they were very hyper, and scary and dubbed “monsters” by a scared Beacon. Aisling was good with the kids, and they acted like angels to her, Sam and Aidan, they were ok with Solo but to the unfortunate Beacon and Soc... they were merciless. Aisling was kindly making them snacks as she was a good cook, Sam and Solo were teaching them some new hurling tricks, Aidan was showing some the pictures he took, and Soc and Beacon were being chased around by them,  and even though they didn’t like to admit it, they might have been screaming in terror a “small” bit. </p><p>They were going to take the kids outside to play some hurling games, but it started raining. They were trying to think of some things to do while they waited. Sam suggested indoor games, Aidan suggested some painting, Solo suggested hurling practice and Beacon and Soc said they didn’t mind what they did as long as they didn’t get killed by those “monsters”. The children wanted to put on a play. The gang didn’t really mind and agreed on doing it. But first, they needed to decide what story to do and in the end, they all agreed on Sleeping Beauty. Aidan was cast as the story teller, Sam was cast as the evil fairy, Soc was the prince, Aisling was the princess, and Beacon and Solo were the good wizards (they refused to put on tutus and wings) The play went on smoothly, well, as smoothly as it could go with a bunch of six year olds heckling them. In the end, the prince had to awaken sleeping beauty by a kiss. The small kids had calmed down by now, and were chanting “kiss kiss kiss” to Soc and Aisling. Soc blushed his signature shade of red and stammered through his lines. Aisling smiled at how cute he was. They shared a kiss, and were met with cheers from their friends and the audience. When they all bowed at the end of the play, the kids cheered loudly for them.</p><p>It was sunnier outside and the rain had stopped so they went outside. Soc was greeted by claps on his backs and sarcastic “smooth”s from his friends, as Aisling was greeted with giggles from her best friend Sam and raised eyebrows from Aidan at the nervousness of his twin brother. They all played        “ donkey “ with their hurls and a sliotar, and an array of fun games followed. The kids had calmed down by then and had stopped terrorizing Soc and Beacon. The gang had actually had fun by the children by the end of the day, and realized they weren’t so bad after all. The Bantor thanked them and they set off for home.</p><p>They joked on the way home about the play and enjoyed the rare sunny weekend in Ireland, and were armed with a bag of fizzy jellies and a tub of bonbons. The friends basked in the sunshine while they enjoyed their sweets, and while the others were all walking together, Soc and Aisling were a bit further ahead holding hands and sharing a piece of liquorice. In true lady and the tramp style, their lips met and they enjoyed their second sweet kiss of the day, out of sight from the teasing of their friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>